Je reste avec toi
by Shigure-sensei
Summary: Rating T au cas ou pour la violence. AU Zombies. Même lorsqu'il est sur le point de mourir, Hiccup pense toujours aux autres avant lui-même. Mais sa décision ne va pas du tout plaire à Jack...


OOOKAY so premier OS sur ce fandom et c'est un truc triste u_u Faut vraiment que j'arrête d'écrire des trucs tristes u_u BREF !

Pour vous situer un peu c'est une fin alternative d'un projet que j'ai avec une amie sur le thème des Big Four face à une invasion de zombies 8D Très joyeux hein ? Donc là nous avons un petit groupe qui s'est réfugié dans un magasin après que Hiccup se soit fait mordre le pied. Comme personne ne sait comment se propage le virus, Hiccup leur a demandé de couper sa jambe (OUI u_u c'est largement inspiré du jeu The Walking Dead u_u )

Crédits :

à Robert Kirkman et Telltale Games pour le jeu et l'histoire de The Walking Dead

à Dean DeBlois, Chris Sanders et Dreamworks pour How to Train Your Dragon

à Peter Ramsey et Dreamworks pour Rise of the Guardians

à Byron Howard, Nathan Greno et Disney pour Tangled

et enfin à Mark Andrews et Pixar pour Brave

Personnages : Hiccup – Jack – Raiponce – Merida – Snotlout – Bunny (oui j'utilise ça comme surnom parce que je sais jamais quel nom lui donner u_u) – Jamie (qui a environ 18 ans dans la fic, comme les autres en fait) – Flynn – Pascal (humanisé ici =))

Pairing : Hijack

Warning : Eum mort u_u Et en quelque sorte suicide... y'a d'la joie 8D

J'ai écrit cet OS en écoutant Whiskey Lullaby de Brad Paisley et Alison Krauss. Que dire d'autre, l'action se passe en Californie à San Francisco, plutôt loin du centre-ville.

Je remercie Mako ma betalectrice que j'aime 3, Alex qui est ma source d'inspiration et qui m'a initié au Hijack 3

Ah et oui j'utilise quelques noms en anglais parce que je trouve que ça sonne mieux u_u wala  
Enjoy =)

* * *

« Merde merde merde merde ! »

Jamie ferma la porte du magasin à double tour et poussa une étagère devant cette dernière en lançant un regard noir à Snotlout.

« Tu veux pas crier plus fort ? Je crois que les Zombies qui sont dans la rue t'ont pas entendu.

-Les mecs calmez-vous, fit Merida alors qu'elle humidifiait un torchon qu'elle avait trouvé dans un coin, Hiccup ne se sent vraiment pas bien.

Lentement, elle passa le tissu mouillé sur le front du garçon qui se cramponnait d'une main au cou de Jack. Ce dernier, qui l'avait pris dans ses bras pour courir plus vite sur les cents derniers mètres qui les séparaient du magasin, avait déposé le brun contre le comptoir et le regardait d'un air inquiet.

-Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, s'exclama-t-il, il allait bien il y a quelques secondes, pourquoi il a tourné de l'œil d'un coup ?

-J'en sais rien, dit la rousse, c'est pas moi qui fais médecine, il n'y a qu'Hiccup qui pourrait te répondre.

-Donne-moi ça, fit l'argenté en prenant la serviette, je m'occupe de lui, en attendant prenez tout ce que vous pouvez dans les rayons, il faut pas qu'on reste trop longtemps ici. »

Merida acquiesça et partie rejoindre Flynn, Raiponce et Pascal qui avaient déjà commencé les recherches. Snotlout tournait en rond dans son coin et Jamie et Bunny, armes à la main, surveillaient la porte d'entrée. Jack caressait doucement la joue de son copain quand Hiccup revint à lui.

« Jack ?

-Hey, tu nous as fait une belle frayeur tu sais ?

-J'ai... j'ai horriblement mal, confessa-t-il en grimaçant.

-Ça va aller, une fois qu'on aura regagné le centre-ville on trouvera quelqu'un qui va pouvoir t'aider.

-Nan je veux dire j'ai horriblement mal... et je pense qu'il me reste plus beaucoup de temps, fit le brun dans un soupir.

-Dis pas de conneries, s'exclama Jack en redressant son ami, on va tous s'en sortir vivants et...

-Les gars ! On a plus beaucoup de temps faut trouver une autre sortie, leur cria Bunny depuis l'entrée, Snotlout au lieu de rien faire tu pourrais peut-être, je sais pas hein, DONNER UN COUP DE MAIN !

-Pas si fort ! Bunny a raison, les zombies se dirigent par ici, annonça Jamie en rechargeant son Glock 17, faut qu'on se tire.

-Tu penses pouvoir bouger Hiccup ? s'enquit Raiponce en se mettant accroupie devant lui et en posant une main sur son front. »

Tous s'étaient rassemblés autour du blessé. Malheureusement, ce dernier savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il les voyait tous ensemble. Il prit une grande inspiration et vida son sac :

« Je vais être franc avec vous, je ne continuerai pas le voyage. J'arrive à peine à lever mon bras et Jack ne va pas me porter indéfiniment, ça nous ralentirait trop. Désolé mais c'est fini pour moi. Cependant j'ai une idée derrière la tête, non Flynn laisse-moi finir. Ici il y a de quoi fabriquer une bombe. Si on parvient à faire entrer un maximum de zombies ici pendant que vous fuyez et que je déclenche la bombe, ça vous donnera un peu d'avance. »

Le groupe le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Raiponce avait commencé à pleurer en murmurant des « non » et en secouant la tête. Jack avait la bouche ouverte d'effarement et serra un peu plus la main de son amant. Les autres n'en menaient pas large. Jusqu'à ce que Pascal se fasse entendre.

« J'ai du mal à l'admettre... mais il n'a pas tort...

-PASCAL !

-Punzie faut s'y faire, et son idée permettrait de nous faire gagner du temps...

-Toi… Je vais... commença Jack en se levant.

-Jack ! On a plus beaucoup de temps, c'est pas la peine de compliquer les choses, dit Hiccup en retenant son petit ami. Jamie, tu te souviens de cette revue sur les explosifs que je t'avais passée ? Tu penses pouvoir le faire ?

-...Oui, fit le châtain en cachant ses larmes, Bunny, Snotlout, Flynn, j'vais avoir besoin de votre aide. »

Alors que les quatre amis commençaient la fabrication de la bombe, Raiponce s'accroupit près du blessé et lui sauta au cou quelques secondes après ne retenant plus ses larmes. Merida baissa la tête, tout comme Pascal, impuissants face à ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Ça va aller Punzie, ça va aller...

-NON ça ne va pas du tout ! Comment est-ce que tu peux prendre ça aussi facilement ?

-À vrai dire j'ai commencé à douter quand ce zombie m'a mordu, fit Hiccup en essayant de plaisanter.

-C'est pas drôle... Dit la blonde en se serrant un peu plus contre son ami.

-Punzie tu es forte, je sais que tu survivras, fit-il en souriant encore plus. »

La jeune fille le lâcha et partit à la recherche de mouchoirs dans ce qui restait de l'établissement. La bombe fut vite prête, trop vite aux yeux de tout le monde. Jamie prit le détonateur relié aux explosifs, l'amena vers Hiccup et referma les doigts du blessé dessus.

« Voilà, appuie bien fort et d'un seul coup... Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, fit le plus jeune de la bande en laissant couler les larmes qu'il avait retenues jusqu'alors.

-On se reverra un jour ou l'autre et, dans votre intérêt, le plus tard possible. »

Après avoir fait leurs adieux, tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie de secours que Snotlout avait trouvée. Alors que Bunny s'éloignait, voulant laisser les deux amoureux seuls pour se séparer, Jack lui prit la main, retenant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde.

« Je reste avec lui.

-QUOI !

-Vous m'avez tous entendu, je reste ici. Il faut quelqu'un pour ouvrir la porte et attirer les zombies de toute façon. »

L'argenté tendit son Sig-Sauer a Bunny qui ne fit pas un geste pour le prendre.

« Jack c'est déjà trop dur de laisser Hiccup derrière nous, personne d'autre ne mourra aujourd'hui, fit Merida avec tout la conviction dont elle pouvait faire preuve dans les yeux.

-Ouais...Le truc c'est que je vous demande pas votre avis. Non maintenant c'est à moi de parler, dit Jack alors que Raiponce allait ouvrir la bouche, Hiccup a toujours été là pour moi, il a su me faire reprendre goût à la vie alors que j'avais touché le fond. Il m'a fait reprendre confiance en moi, et m'a réappris à avoir confiance en quelqu'un, en lui. C'est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Alors je reste ici.

-Jack... commença Pascal.

-Partez maintenant, termina-t-il en lançant son pistolet à Snotlout qui le rattrapa au vol, sinon la bombe ne servira à rien. Oh et essayez d'annoncer la nouvelle en douceur a son père. »

Puis sur ces dernières paroles il retourna vers le blessé sans regarder le groupe qui, après quelques secondes, sortit rapidement et se mit à courir vers le centre-ville.

« Jack ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu devrais être avec les autres.

-Je sais, mais rappelle-toi, je n'en fais toujours qu'à ma tête, dit-il en souriant et en s'installant à côté de son amant. Je reste avec toi mon cœur... »

Hiccup pleura en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Jack. Ils joignirent leurs mains, lentement. Hiccup releva légèrement la tête pour un dernier baiser, rendu salé à cause de leurs larmes à tous les deux.

« Ensemble jusqu'au bout, sourit amèrement Hiccup, jamais j'aurais pensé que ça se terminerait comme ça.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Oui... Jack... Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Hiccup... »

Jack débloqua la porte automatique, l'étagère ayant été enlevée auparavant, alluma les télévisions du magasin et monta le son à fond. Les zombies, attirés par le son, se précipitèrent dans la salle en désordre, remarquant à peine les deux garçons allongés au sol.

« Hiccup... Maintenant. »

Et aussi rapidement qu'on arrache un pansement, Hiccup appuya sur le détonateur, serrant la main de son amant en même temps.

Le bruit de la déflagration les fit s'arrêter et se tourner vers le nuage de fumée qui était maintenant à la place du magasin. Le petit groupe de survivants fit une minute de silence avant de reprendre sa route vers le centre de San Francisco.


End file.
